The present invention pertains to the field of resistive memory cell arrays. More particularly, this invention relates to a memory array having memory bit pairs sharing a common conductor to increase array density.
A resistive random access memory (RAM) is a cross point type memory array of a planar matrix of spaced memory cells sandwiched between two meshes of conductors running in orthogonal directions above and below the cells. An example is the resistive RAM array 10 shown in FIG. 1. The row conductors 12 running in one direction are referred to as the word lines, and the column conductors 14 extending in a second direction usually perpendicular to the first direction are referred to as the bit lines. The memory cells 16 are usually arranged in a square or rectangular array so that each memory cell unit 16 is connected with one word line 12 and an intersecting bit line 14.
In a resistive RAM array, the resistance of each memory cell has more than one state, and the data in the memory cell is a function of the resistive state of the cell. The resistive memory cells may include one or more magnetic layers, a fuse or anti-fuse, or any element that stores or generates information by affecting the magnitude of the nominal resistance of the element. Other types of resistive elements used in a resistive RAM array include poly-silicon resistors as part of a read-only memory, or phase charge material as rewritable memory device.
One type of resistive random access memory is a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), in which each memory cell is formed of a plurality of magnetic layers separated by insulating layers. One magnetic layer is called a pinned layer, in which the magnetic orientation is fixed so as not to rotate in the presence of an applied magnetic field in the range of interest. Another magnetic layer is referred to as a sense layer, in which the magnetic orientation is variable between a state aligned with the state of the pinned layer and a state in misalignment with the state of the pinned layer. An insulating tunnel barrier layer sandwiches between the magnetic pinned layer and the magnetic sense layer. This insulating tunnel barrier layer allows quantum mechanical tunneling to occur between the sense layer and the pinned layer. The tunneling is electron spin dependent, causing the resistance of the memory cell, a function of the relative orientations of the magnetizations of the sense layer and the pinned layer. The variations in the junction resistance for the two states of the sense layer determine the data stored in the memory cell. U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,686, granted to Brug et al. on Jan. 2, 2001 discloses such a magnetic memory cell memory.
Referring to FIG. 2, a MRAM memory cell is shown. Memory unit 16 is shown as a three-layer memory cell 20. In each cell 20 a bit of information is stored according to the orientation of a magnetic sense layer 22 of the cell 20. Usually, the cell 20 has two stable magnetic states corresponding to the logic states “1” and “0.” The two-way arrow 15 on the sense layer 22 shows this binary-state capability. A pinned layer 24 in the cell 20 is separated from the sense layer by a thin insulator 26. Pinned layer 24 has a fixed magnetic orientation, such as shown by the one-way arrow 17 on layer 24. When the magnetic state of the sense layer 22 is oriented in the same direction as the direction of the magnetization of the pinned layer 24, the cell magnetization is referred to as “parallel.” Similarly, when the magnetic state of the sense layer 22 is oriented in the direction opposite to the direction of the magnetization of the pinned layer 24, the cell magnetization is referred to as “anti-parallel.” These orientations correspond to a low resistance state and a high resistance state, respectively.
The magnetic state of a selected memory cell 20 may be changed by applying currents to a word line 12 and a bit line 14 crossing the selected memory cell. The currents produce two orthogonal magnetic fields that, when combined, will switch the magnetic orientation of the selected memory cell 20 between the parallel and anti-parallel states. Other unselected memory cells receive only a magnetic field from either the word line or the bit line crossing the unselected memory cells. The single field is not strong enough to change the magnetic orientation of the unselected cells, so they retain their magnetic orientation.
Referring to FIG. 3, an MRAM memory array 30 is shown. A sense amplifier 32 is connected to the bit line 34 of a selected memory cell 36. A voltage Vr is applied to the word line 38 of the selected memory cell 36, and sense amplifier 32 applies a voltage to the bit line 34 of cell 36. The sense amplifier 32 provides an amplified output 39 reflecting the state of the memory cell 36. The same bit line voltage is applied to all of the bit line 34, effectively biasing all the cells on unselected rows to zero potential. This action isolates the bit line currents from one another, effectively blocking most of the leakage current that might otherwise flow through secondary paths, possibly causing errors in the sensing function of the selected memory cell.
Several issues relevant to all memory arrays are the need to simplify structures, the desire to increase memory storage density, and the need to reduce conductive lines within the array. The MRAM memory array addresses the first issue very well in that the MRAM bit cell is one of the simplest storage cells currently know. The ability to increase memory storage density has typically been achieved by reducing the size of each cell within the array. The reduction of conductive lines has been limited to how many cells there are arranged in rows and columns.
Accordingly, what is needed is a solution to increasing array density without having to first reduce cell dimensions. Further, what is needed is a solution to reduce conductor paths by sharing common paths with two cell pairs.